Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-9}{t} + \dfrac{-7}{t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-9 - 7}{t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-16}{t}$